1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a piezoelectric actuator and methods and, more particularly, to a piezoelectric actuator with a flexible circuit.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
For touch screen devices with a localized user interface (UI) feedback or a Tactile Audio Display, piezo bending actuators are usually used to generate the localized feedback on the UI or to generate sound.